paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lotus (Colfea)
Lotus is the alpha of the Canine Pack, she's first gen and belongs to Colfea! If you'd like to use her for something ask me first, thanks! Appereance Lotus is a Liver DalmationXCarpathian Sheepdog, with some other unknown breed further up in the family tree, being responsible for her pointy ears. She has liver a liver patch on the top of her head, her left side, the top of her tail and on both of her front paws' knees. She also has liver spots on both ears, on her back paws and on both of her sides. She has a mid-length thin tail and pointy ears. Her eyelids are liver coloured, and her irises are lime green. She has a dark brown piece of fabric tied around her front left paws, to signify that she's apart of the Canine Pack. She has a red scarf tied around her neck. Personality Lotus comes off as cold, distant and non-caring. She hardly ever shows affection for anyone, and only really cares about her members of her team. Family is very important for Lotus, which is why she originally founded the team and why she is so protective over her younger sister. She takes a lot of responsibility for everything, and is very strict. She hardly ever gets angry, and keeps her calm around stressful situations. She's very organized, and hates to see a thing out of place. She hasn't got the most patients in the world, and can get somewhat impatient, but doesn't blow her top. She's clever, often has a trick or two up her sleeve. She's somewhat paranoid, and either sends one of the members of the team to check the surrounding areas for threats, or either goes herself. Despite being cold and distant, she can still fall head over heels for some pup. Bio Lotus and here sister, Acantha, were abandoned at a very young age in an alley. They grew-up in the streets, often having to steal food, and sneak into buildings for shelter when there was a very bad storm. She took extra good care of her Acantha, and made sure that she didn't have to ever steal any food or take any big risks. When she was about seventeen in human years, she knew that she was very lonely and didn't want to keep eating about one bread crust a day. So, she decided to found her own team, and grouped her sister into it as well, mostly to keep her safe. After about a month, she met Cade on the streets, and grew rather fond of him after going out to look for food together. During that time he seemed somewhat blue to her, so she asked about it, he explained that he'd had an unfortunate interaction with some SDC members, which is one of the main reasons why she despises the rival pack with a burning passion. She asked him to join her and her sister's pack, which he happily accepted, and was appointed into a beta. Once Cade had joined, he suggested that they find their own small campsite, instead of cowering in the alleyways of the streets. They soon found the large caves near the beach, and decided that it was a good, out-of-the-way place to set camp. After all three members of the pack went to go look for food together (since Lotus didn't want to leave Acantha by herself in the cave), they got back to the cave and found Devlin sleeping in there. They questioned him why he was there, and soon found out that he was a stray, and was just resting there. He figured out that they were in fact a kind of group, and requested to join, they didn't see a problem with that, and appointed him to a gamma. Collabs, Songs, Stories By others: Velociraptor’s Regret Relationships Acantha: As mentioned, Lotus is very over-protective of her younger sister. She doesn't let her go out alone, and makes sure she always has the most food. She's the only member of the pack who doesn't have to go out and look for food, unless she wants to. She does find it slightly hard to connect with her, however, considering that despite the fact that they're sisters, their personalities are almost polar to each other. She's doesn't want to be less protective of her, as she fears that then something will happen to her younger sister, and then she'll only have her self to blame, since she should have kept a better eye on her. Cade: Lotus thinks Cade is a very useful member of the pack, and doesn't think the pack could survive without him as beta. She often consults him about important decisions concerning the pack, and other issues that are bother her. She thinks of him as a brother, and trusts him more than anyone else. She doesn't really have a problem with his consistent lying, because she knows that he wouldn't lie to her, unless it was for a very good reason. Devlin: Lotus thinks that Devlin is slightly unnecessary in the pack, but thinks he's a very good scouter, and thinks he could do a little bit better and put more effort into what he does. She doesn't feel bad for him being mute, and while that may sound heartless, it's because she knows that he can lead a perfectly good life without being able to speak. Crispin: She really doesn't like how much he hangs out with Acantha, but can't exactly expel him from the group because of that. She does think that he adds a fair bit to team, due to he's good at finding supplies, but doesn't promote him due her disapproving of him and her sister being together so often. She often disapproves of his "pranks", and tells him off for them, but to no avail. Radio: She often keeps an eye on the German Shepherd, due to her instantaneous mood changes. She does however, like the pup, and thinks she's a rather good member of the pack. Jaeger: She thinks that he's a good beta, but thinks that his jokes are at times slightly distracting, as with a stand-off with one of the rival clans. She gets somewhat frustrated when he wanders off, due to she often has to send one or two other members to find him. Sycamore: She thinks that the gammas attitude is fairly annoying at times, but is grateful that she doesn't often bring it up with those who are higher rank than her. She thinks that it's just stupid how she'll take up any dare given to her, but chalks it up to some sort of insecurity. Brandon: Lotus is pretty neutral over Brandon. She thinks that he could be less submissive, and stand up to others more. She often reminds him to take his role in the pack more seriously, usually to no avail. But she does like how he doesn't start physical fights among the other pack members. Tasha: Lotus is unsure if Tasha is shy or if she just ignores the alpha, as most times she doesn't try to communicate with the alpha. She believes that the delta's sense of smell is a strong asset to the pack. Vincent: She is often slightly frustrated with how energetic he is, and with all his stunts. But, she is fond of him, despite his numerous escapades. She rather enjoys his numerous puns, but at times believes that he doesn't quite know when's an appropriate time to do them and when not. Rigatoni: She has nothing against the mix. She thinks he's a pretty good addition to the pack, seeing as he's easy-going and a team player. Although, she is sometimes concerned, or even annoyed, with how he just shrugs off other dogs concerns. She doesn't think he needs to get very stressed about others issues, but perhaps show a little concern for them. Ravioli: She's rather fond of the beta. She would gladly make him vice-alpha, but doesn't want the others to think that she's show favoritism towards him, so leaves it at that. She enjoys how caring and patient he is. She can relate to him, somewhat, seeing as they have similar personality traits. Trivia Crush: Much to even her surprise, she has a slight crush on Ravioli. While she's not exactly scared of asking him out, she doesn't want to get rejected and make things awkward between the two. Even if he would accept, she still things it'd be a bit weird to date someone from the CP, or if they break up, things would be somewhat awkward, maybe even hostile between the two. Fears: She's afraid of being forgotten and abandoned. Random Facts: *She hates the SDC with a burning passion *She's bi Gallery lotussketch.jpg|First sketch notes I doodled of her on a sticky note during class AskMyOC5.png LotusbyJade.jpg|Very cute gift from JadeTheCombatPup ChristmasCP.jpg|Christmas at the CP Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Canine Pack Category:First Gen Category:Female Category:Colfea's Chara